The Association for Minority Health Professions Schools (AMHPS) proposes establishing an enhancement program primarily designed to: assist minority post-doctoral students and junior faculty members in entering the mainstream of Basic Biomedical Research, stimulate research interests and provide support for training in the areas of research. There is an under-representation of minority faculty in the research areas as represented by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI). Although, this condition exists in all areas of science, it is generally felt that the NHLBI provides an excellent starting point because there is a core of minority scientists trained in this area, and they could provide an immediate impact through this route. Additionally, it is the minority population of the United States that is excessively afflicted by diseases that are of primary interest to the NHLBI. Through this program, the Association of Minority Health Professions Schools seeks to increase the number of minorities in active research and teaching in the areas of the biomedical sciences represented by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute. Personal interaction with highly competent, established scientists is a major factor in successful career development of young scientists. The proposed program or Research Enhancement Awards would expose selected minority post-doctoral students and junior faculty members to recent developments in these research areas and stimulate their personal interaction with a wide cross-section of scientists in the field. The proposal is an approach designed to facilitate this interaction both informally and formally.